


Sappho Prompt Challenge: River Song

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [18]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashficlets, Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets based on fragments of poems by Sappho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Deathless Aphrodite of the spangled mind...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are numbered by the fragments on the table. [My table can be found here.](http://merryghoul.dreamwidth.org/304145.html)
> 
> Ficlets 1, 5, 7, and 16 were done for challenges at femslash100. 1, 5, and 16 were done for challenges 475, code, 476, consume, and 473, apple, respectfully. 7 was done for the sixth round of drabble tag at the comm.
> 
> Ficlets 3, 4, 6, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20 were done for various prompts at Fic Promptly.
> 
> The remaining ficlets were done solely for this table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Full fragment can be found here.](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/272.html) Clara/River.

Clara got a text on her mobile phone while she was trapped in the Labyrinth. "Move forward fifty paces," it said, as if it was a computing code.

Thinking it was the Doctor sending her the text, she moved forward.

The messages continued. Clara turned left, then right. Fifty paces, seventy-five paces, one hundred paces.

To Clara's surprise, at the end of the Labyrinth was not the Doctor. It was River Song, typing into a mobile phone. "Hello, sweetie," River said. "You did want someone to rescue you, right?"

"Didn't think it'd be you. The last time I saw you--"

River put a finger to her mouth. "Spoilers. The Doctor's being chased around by the Minotaur right now. Don't ask."

"Shouldn't we save him?"

"He'll be fine. He's going to attempt to trap the Minotaur back into the Labyrinth so Theseus can slay it. You've arrived a few years before that happens. And his younger self handed Theseus the thread to find the Minotaur. He has to fix this or there'll be a nasty paradox forming in Crete. So, while we wait for the Doctor, how about we explore the island of Crete? There might be some bull-leaping going on today."

"I thought bull-leaping was only in frescoes."

"It's very real. It's very dangerous. And it's fun to watch. Are you coming?"

Clara shrugged. "Why not?"

Clara took River's hand. River hit some commands on her vortex manipulator. The two of them went to see bull-jumping.


	2. 2: Some men say an army of horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragment: 
> 
> Some men say an army of horse and some men say an army on foot  
> and some men say an army of ships is the most beautiful thing  
> on the black earth. But I say it is  
> what you love.
> 
> Missy/River.

"You know, Missy," River said, waving a spear in front of her face, "you're one of those people that's in love with the idea of having an army at your beck and call."

Missy grinned.

"An army on horseback, an army on foot, a fleet of ships. You'd love that."

"Yes."

"Well, I love archaeology. And my interest in this Spear of Ares allows me to take this from you."

"You're a terrible thief."

"No, I'm an archaeologist. I'm a much better thief than you'll ever be."

"Someday I'll shave you bald."

River kissed Missy on her lips. "Keep trying."


	3. 3: ...among mortal women, know this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full fragment:
> 
> ...among mortal women, know this  
> ...from every care  
> ...you could release me
> 
> Liz X/River. AU.

River refused to marry the Doctor. She couldn't even bear the thought of him not being alive because of her destiny to kill him. So River ran.

She ran to a place where Amy, Rory, the Doctor, and the Doctor couldn't find her. A place where, if they wanted to, they couldn't get past the Winders and the Beefeaters. Buckingham Palace, in the heart of Spaceship UK.

There, she served all the queens, especially Queen Liz Ten. She became a servant in the palace, cleaning during the day and keeping Liz's bed warm at night, all while the world ended.


	4. 4: ...for those

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full fragment:
> 
> ...for those  
> I treat well are the ones who most of all  
> ...harm me
> 
> Clara/River. AU.

Zygon actors are unpredictable. You never know whether they'll listen to others or if they'll attack you on the spot.

When a Zygon pretending to be River Song headed in Clara's direction, Clara yelled "Shoot!"

The real River Song, also on set, shot her Zygon doppelgänger with her Alpha Meson pistol.

As the Zygon actor fell to its feet, Clara said "Why'd you do that for?"

"You said 'shoot.' I thought you meant 'shoot the Zygon' dead."

"I meant action."

River walked over to Clara and gave her a kiss. "Sorry. I'll dispose the corpse and get on my mark."


	5. 5: He seems to me equal to gods that man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Full fragment can be found here.](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1396.html) Bad Wolf entity/River.

While she was resting in the Sisters of the Infinite Schism, River dreamed of a blonde woman surrounded by glowing light, with fire in her eyes. It looked like the light was consuming her from the inside. River wanted to attempt to help the woman, but she couldn't move her body.

The woman walked to River in her hospital bed and kissed her. The woman transferred the fire inside of her to River. The fire was now consuming River from her insides...

River woke up, gasping, nearly screaming. The monitor tracking her vitals now read "BAD WOLF" on every line.


	6. 6: stars around the beautiful moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full fragment: 
> 
> stars around the beautiful moon  
> hide back their luminous form  
> whenever all full she shines  
> on the earth  
> silvery
> 
> Amy/River. Does contain incest.

There were stars around the beautiful moon. River was admiring them when Amy said out of the blue "I was starting to get attracted to you. Then I realised you called me 'Big Milk Thing' as a baby."

And then River remembered being stolen away by the Silence, hungry, crying, wishing for her mother's milk instead of the substitute the Silence fed her. It was River's first memory.

But River didn't show her sadness to Amy. She groaned. "I was hungry. What else was I supposed to tell the Doctor?" She sighed. "You know I couldn't tell you certain things about me until the time was right. I don't blame you if you were attracted to me."

"Spoilers. I know," Amy said, looking at the stars around the moon. "There's another connection between us. It's like we're connected by something more than blood."

River thought of the many times she had already saved her mother from monsters and from death. River was certain there would be more times she'd have to save her mother again. And she knew she wouldn't mind one bit. Her love for her mother was eternal.

"I'm here to protect you, Mummy. Your love for me helped make me who I am. Melody Pond is a superhero, not a geography teacher. You said that. I think your word is our bond." She never forgot those words, even as a Ganger.

River gave Amy her hand and Amy took it. The two looked up at the moon.


	7. 7: you burn me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is fragment. Donna/River.

Sometimes Donna remembers this woman. Big, red, curly hair, throaty voice, liked calling people "sweeties." Donna swears she had lunch with this woman once. The two of them ate at a restaurant. The woman flirted with her. Donna remembers that, at one point, she wanted to date the woman.

When Donna tries to recall the woman's eyes--were they green, blue, or both?--she gets a throbbing headache. She feels as if her body is burning up all over. Finally, she blacks out.

Donna takes aspirin when she wakes up. She hopes it stops the mysterious symptoms. It usually doesn't.


	8. 8:  their heart grew cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragment: 
> 
> their heart grew cold  
> they let their wings down
> 
> Ashildr/Clara/River.

Weeping Angels. Clara had seen them before, albeit briefly. Ashlidr had never seen them before. Now they were both surrounded by a group of them, with no escape in sight. They were too far away from their TARDIS. And it was only a matter of time until one of them blinked.

Something grabbed Clara's right hand. Something grabbed Ashildr's left. In seconds, the two of them were back in front of their TARDIS.

"Hello, sweeties. Figured you two needed a helping hand. Or two. And one attached to a vortex manipulator."

Clara and Ashlidr looked up at the same time and said "River!"

"I knew you needed the help. I'd know your TARDIS from anywhere. And I know another place we can go that's far away from here."

River mashed her vortex manipulator's interface. "Don't worry. I'll get you back to your TARDIS."

And just like that, they were gone.


	9. 9: you came and I was crazy for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full fragment:
> 
> you came and I was crazy for you  
> and you cooled my mind that burned with longing
> 
> The Rani/River.

The Rani caught some genetically-modified human, the one with Time Lord DNA. The goal was to study her, to figure out how she became this being.

The Rani didn't care about human bodies. But she found herself staring at parts of this body. The hair, of course. The breasts. The hips. She could see herself having sex with this human. This troubled her--she hated humans. Even if they were genetically modified.

The subject woke up, said "Goodbye, sweetie," and kissed the Rani on her lips.

It was the last time the Rani chose subjects she was attracted to.


	10. 10: not one girl I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragment: 
> 
> not one girl I think  
> who looks on the light of the sun  
> will ever  
> have wisdom  
> like this
> 
> Nyssa/River.

River felt that, to be a good archaeologist, you had to learn about earth diseases. She enrolled in a special class taught by a visiting professor, known only as Nyssa.

She had no idea she'd fall for her professor.

River worked hard to impress Nyssa. She read the course's texts. She did all her homework and scored good grades on her tests. But nothing seemed to get Nyssa's attention.

Finally River decided to schedule an appointment with Nyssa, pretending to be an underachieving student.

"Do you date students?" River asked Nyssa. "I'm more than old enough for you."

Nyssa nodded.


	11. 11: I simply want to be dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Fragment can be found here.](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/2422.html)
> 
> Clara/River.

They found each other in the Library after they were both dead. Clara spent a few minutes tinkering with the interface, but she was able to make River appear in front of her. 

"Hello, sweetie. I'd never thought I'd see you again."

"I never thought I'd find you."

"Find me? Is the Doctor with you? He can't be here."

"I'm by myself. I'm dead now, just like you."

"Spoilers."

"Spoilers? What do you mean, 'spoilers?' I thought you only said that to the Doctor."

"You may be dead, and I may be dead, but you'll be seeing me more in the future. Remember me, you clever girl, and spoilers!"

River smiled and disappeared from the interface, her words too enticing for Clara to ignore.


	12. 12: may you sleep on the breast of your delicate friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is fragment. Amy/River. Inspired by a one-shot comic from the Eleventh Doctor range of Titan Comics, "An Adventure in Brine and Plaice," but you don't need to know that comic to read this.

Amy woke up on a rock in Atlantis. River was hugging her, her head on Amy's right breast.

Amy rubbed her eyes. "River! Oh, God, did we have sex?"

"I don't think so, Mummy. The Fish People made the Doctor wear a chicken suit. He was with us when I took us to this rock so the Fish People wouldn't attempt to roast us on a fire."

"Are we going to save him?"

"Let him save himself. I keep telling him to stop accepting invites from the Fish People." River snuggled up against Amy's breast. "I'd rather stay with you."


	13. 13: here now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragment: 
> 
> here now  
> tender Graces  
> and Muses with beautiful hair
> 
> Clara/River. AU.

River spotted a woman with long brown hair in line at her coffee shop on the Planet of the Coffee Shops. she knew to order her a cup of Planet Barcelona Blend coffee.

River put two coffees on the counter when the woman was at the counter. "Planet Barcelona Blend for Clara Oswald?" she asked the woman.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you outside asking for it while I went on break. How about I take another break so we can talk?"

"You just went on break."

"My co-workers won't miss me." River showed Clara her vortex manipulator.


	14. 14: but me you have forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is fragment. Donna/River.

It hurt River to make Donna forget what she experienced with the Doctor. Once, Donna was the most important woman in the universe. Now she was condemned to live a mundane life for the rest of her years. But River didn't want her to die, to burn to death from her memories.

Every so often, River would visit Donna and erase her memories with mnemosine recall-wipe vapour. And she'd kiss Donna with her hallucinogenic lipstick for good measure. 

Sometimes River wants Donna to travel with her and see the galaxy. But River doesn't want to feel responsible for her death.


	15. 15: stand to face me beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full fragment: 
> 
> stand to face me beloved  
> and open out the grace of your eyes
> 
> River/River. Inspired by the "Last Night" short.

River didn't have to guess who else was in the TARDIS. She already knew.

River evaded the Doctor's grasp as he tried to prevent her from discovering who else was in the TARDIS. She knew exactly where to hide. She was the TARDIS' child, after all.

River found her younger self looking for clothes in the TARDIS' wardrobe. Their eyes met.

"Hello, sweetie," younger River said. "I should've known it was you."

"We need to get inside the wardrobe," older River said. "We need to be quick. A Doctor is looking for us."

The Rivers shared a kiss and hid.


	16. 16: someone will remember us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full fragment: 
> 
> someone will remember us  
> I say  
> even in another time
> 
> Missy/River.

Once there was a Mistress, known as Missy, and a River. In Germany's past, River went to study folktales, to see if they could be connected to Time Lords. Missy followed River there in her TARDIS.

Inside Missy's TARDIS, where few ever stayed, she made an apple with what she thought was a fatal poison. She was convinced it would be enough to kill River.

Missy dressed up as a peasant, grabbed a bunch of apples, put them in a basket, and found River near the University of Marburg.

"Are you hungry?" Missy asked. "I gotta get rid of these apples soon."

River grabbed and examined an apple. "Those apples don't look too good." She put the apple back in the basket.

Missy grabbed the apple and cut it in half. "Look, there's nothing wrong with this apple." She took a bite out of the apple and fell to the ground below.

River saw Missy before; she knew what Missy looked and sounded like. River turned the half of the apple that was poisoned to Missy before Missy could bite it.

River sighed as she went to Missy's side. "The Rani's right. You're unbalanced. But I care too much about our future to let you die." River kissed Missy, dislodging the bite stuck in her throat. As soon as Missy awoke, River was gone.

Their story would be elaborated on and their ages changed in retellings. But Snow White's tale was always River and Missy's tale to the Time Lords.


	17. 17: when all night long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full fragment: 
> 
> when all night long  
> it pulls them down
> 
> Missy/River, BDSM AU.

Missy grabbed her neck. Around it she felt a collar. She noticed the person holding her leash was River.

Missy laughed. "I don't think you know how this planet works. I'm your master. You should be wearing that...leather necklace with a chain."

"Not while we're on this planet. You can collar someone else and be their master later. Right now, _I'm_ your master." River pulled Missy's chain. "We need vortex manipulators. Let's get going."

Missy protested her collar in public wherever they went on the planet, but secretly she liked being paraded around the planet by River.


	18. 18: and on the eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragment: 
> 
> and on the eyes  
> black sleep of night
> 
> Missy/River, AU.

Missy let a witch transform her into a dragon. What better way to get people to feel sorry for you than to be turned into a dragon?

The knight Lady River of the Unknown went out to seek this dragon. She was stunned when the dragon spoke to her. "Hey, it's me, your old pal Missy. If you're trying to kill me, here's my heart," she said while pointing to it.

"Actually, I'd like to find whoever cursed you. Maybe I can have them turn you back into a Time Lady. Come on."

"Can I kill you on the--"

"No."


	19. 19: Moon has set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragment: 
> 
> Moon has set  
> and Pleiades: middle  
> night, the hour goes by,  
> alone I lie.
> 
> Ashildr/Clara/River.

It wasn't like River to fall for Missy's tricks. Yet here she was, falling to a floor, falling asleep, unable to awake because of a pricked finger. She was alone.

River knew the various versions of Sleeping Beauty. She dreamed of being awakened by a prince she didn't love, forced to bear his twins. She dreamed of waking up pregnant, feeling the movements of twins inside of her belly.

She awoke in the interior of a TARDIS. Ashildr woke River up with a kiss while Clara stroked her hair. "It's okay, River," Clara said. "You're safe now. You're with us."


	20. 20: spangled is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragment: 
> 
> spangled is  
> the earth with her crowns
> 
> Clara/River. AU.

There once was a tower no one seemed to be able to scale. The prize was the hand in marriage to the king's daughter, Clara. Many men gathered around the tower to attempt to scale it every day. Most of them failed.

But River Song was smarter than all of Clara's potential suitors. She obtained a vortex manipulator from a marketplace and used it to get inside Clara's tower.

Clara looked River up and down. She grinned. "What took you so long?"

"You mean, other than those suitors?" River winked. "Let's get out of here."

The two left the tower.


End file.
